The Other Lover
by Roxius
Summary: Amane and Nagisa come closer together through the rules of a challenge set by Shizuma, who only set it up so she could get her hands on Hikari all for herself. Amane X Nagisa, Shizuma X Hikari. YURI, LEMON, SHOUJO AI, LESBIAN SCHOOL GIRL. PLEASE R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

A/N: OH YEAH, CRACK PAIRINGS AHOY!! :P Amane X Nagisa AND Shizuma X Hikari FTW!!!

This is alot longer than usual stuff I write, amirite? And just like Nagisa and Amane, everyone seems to be either perverted, bitchy or wangsty...but whatever...

YURI LEMONS, TOO!!! And any really lame pieces of dialogue that comes out of Shizuma's mouth was entirely on purpose.

This story is only two/three chapters. No more, no less, okay?

* * *

It was almost evening now, and the sky was filled with a beautiful orange hue.

Nagisa Aoi let out a heavy sigh, small tears clinging to her eyes. She tried to drink from the cup she had been given, but it was just too difficult. She missed being with Shizuma so much. She didn't understand why she had to be here, in the Spica dorms, sitting at a small fancy table and drinking tea with the prince of Spica herself. The meeting room was small and somewhat cramped, with only a few tables and a large series of glass windows that took up an entire wall, showing a beautiful flower garden, as well as the oncoming sunset, outside.

'I...I thought Shizuma-onee-chan loved me...why is she making me do this? I don't understand what's going on at all...I'm so confused...' Nagisa wondered, sniffling a bit.

"Nagisa-chan..."

Nagisa looked up at Amane, who seemed just as distressed as she was. "I know you're upset," Amane said in a calm, stoic voice, fitting for someone such as herself, "But so am I, okay? I'm not happy either with the situation, but this is how things are going to be for only a week, so please bear with it..."

"I...I guess you're right, Ohtori-san...I just need to stick it out...I'll be back with Shizuma-onee-chan soon enough..." Nagisa sighed.

"Please...you can just call me Amane-chan...no need to be so formal...it's not like we're meeting for the first time, right, Nagisa-chan?"

"Umm...o-okay, Amane-chan...sorry..."

Amane forced a little smile, and took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes as she did so. She felt almost at peace as the steaming hot liquid poured down her throat.

After a few moments of silence between the two girls, Nagisa brought up an important point. "A-Amane-chan...since I'll be staying at the Spica dorms for the whole week...where will I sleep?"

Amane's smile widened, but barely noticeable. "We can share a room...just like Hikari-chan and I..."

The heat in Nagisa's cheeks rose as she nodded, replying, "Yes...yes...yes, of course...I...I understand..." Trying to hide her embarrassment, she stared down at her feet and fondled with the hem of her skirt nervously.

Amane chuckled under her breath, and drank her tea once again...

---

---

---

---

---

_It had only been a few hours ago that Shizuma had made an outrageous challenge with Amane; they would switch lovers for the week, and see who is truly more devoted to their original lover, and NOT attempt to kiss/seduce/make love/rape their alternate lover. The rules were a little bothersome at first, but Amane eventually got the hang of it. Why Shizuma wished to do such a thing was unknown; she claimed it was because she was bored, but Amane had a good feeling that it was something much more than that. _

_"I oppose this idea!! It's nothing but a waste of time!! There's no point in it at all!!!" Amane had snapped. However, interested in seeing love triangles and lustful affairs develop, the student council officially set up the challenge into place, and forced Hikari to live with Shizuma for a week, while Amane had to care for Nagisa. _

_Both Nagisa and Hikari wept over the idea of being separated from their beloved onee-chans, but they really had no say in the matter, for they were treated by the council as nothing more than objects to be used for their own entertainment. Of course, Shizuma had no problem with the challenge, as she was the one who had come up with it in the first place, and she wasn't bothered at all to toss Nagisa into Amane's arms while she dragged Hikari back to the Strawberry Dorms._

_It was obvious that Shizuma wasn't going to follow up on her end of the challenge, but Amane was different; she was going to stay true to her feelings for Hikari, and treat Nagisa as just as friend and guest, nothing more, nothing less...._

_...Or...will she be able to keep her own sexual urges at bay?_

_----_

_----_

_----_

_----_

_----_

Once they had finished their tea, the two girls handed the empty cups to a maid, who placed them on a tray and walked off without a single word.

Amane turned to Nagisa. "So..."

Nagisa placed her napkin on the table, and turned to Amane. "So..."

"What do you think we should do now?" they both asked one another in accidental unison.

Glancing at her wrist watch, Amane said, "Well, it's almost time to turn in, so I guess...we should just go to bed..."

"Uh...y-yes, I believe that would be b-best..." Nagisa agreed, still feeling nervous about sleeping in the same room with a woman she barely even knew. She reached over to grab her bookbag, which she left hanging on the side of the chair, and followed Amane as the two of them left the meeting room, and headed out into the main hallway. Several Spica students nearby whispered amongst themselves for a moment, before dashing off around the corner.

"My room is this way," Amane said, motioning Nagisa to come her way with a wave of her hand. Nagisa could feel a heavy thumping in her chest as she walked along the quiet hallway, the only sound being the footsteps of the two girls. She just wanted to be back alongside her beloved Shizuma-onee-chan so badly. Nagisa also figured that Hikari probably felt the same way about Amane-chan, as well.

'I always hate being dragged into situations that shouldn't even concern me in the first place...' Nagisa thought, biting her lower lip.

* * *

Dressed in her light-green pajamas, Hikari Konohana had every right to feel nervous. She sat up-right, her eyes wide and her body stiff, on Shizuma's bed as the silver-haired girl was busy taking a shower in the bathroom across the hallway.

'This is bad...this is really bad...' Hikari thought, sweating with fear, clutching her blanket close to her body for protection, 'Shizuma-sama is going to take advantage of me by sexual means...I just know it! I just know it!! Ohhh...why did I have to get dragged into this mess? I just wanna be with Amane-onee-chan again!!!'

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung wide open, and Shizuma sauntered in, her large breasts barely covered by the towel she had wrapped around her waist. A trail of water was left in her wake; she apparently hadn't even bothered to dry herself completely. Hikari knew she shouldn't be staring, but she couldn't help it; Shizuma was just so...beautiful-looking...in a completely different way than Amane-onee-chan...

"I hope you don't mind me being indecent, Hikari-chan..." Shizuma purred, licking her lips. Her words snapped Hikari back to attention, who quickly turned her head away and nervously swallowed her saliva.

"It's...it's alright...I don't...I don't mind..." Hikari replied, embarrassed with herself for having 'enjoyed the view'. Hikari clutched onto the blanket even tighter, feeling like any moment now the jaws of an unseen predator would slam down upon her body.

Shizuma smirked. Instead of going to change into her nighttime attire, she waltzed over to the bed, and sat down beside Hikari, who was still trying to avoid her gaze. Shizuma almost wanted to laugh at how helplessly adorable Hikari-chan was, but she kept her composure. There were so many things Shizuma wanted to do to this lovely little girl, but she knew that the only way for her to get what she wanted was to play it nice and slow.

'Of course...I have a totally different way of playing it nice and slow...hee hee...'

Placing a lithe hand on Hikari's thigh, which caused the blonde girl to twitch slightly, Shizuma leaned in closely and whispered, "What's wrong...Hikari-chan? Are you...embarrassed of seeing me almost completely nude? Does it...bother you that much?"

Her very words sent shivers up Hikari's spine. "Y...Yes, it does make me feel a BIT uncomfortable...so...so please just get dressed quickly...okay?"

Shizuma rested her head on Hikari's shoulder, and the Spica girl could feel a hand sliding up to her chest. Hikari wanted to cry out, to scream for help, to run away and leap back into Amane's arms...but at the same time, she felt like she had been looking forward to this all along. In fact, Hikari really didn't have any idea how she felt about ANYTHING at the moment.

"Hikari-chan...I came up with this challenge just so I could be alone with you...I want you, and only you...and we're gonna have sex, here and now...because I said so..." Shizuma suddenly admitted without hesitation.

Hikari gasped. "W-What?! Are...are you serious?!!"

"Yes...I've grown tired of Nagisa...I want YOU now...and you probably figured this would have happened the moment you learned we would be stuck together for a week, right?"

A moment of silence as Hikari tried to comprehend what Shizuma had just said. Her eyes grew wide.

"W-Wait a minute!!!" Hikari exclaimed in a normally unseen fury, "You can't just treat your lover like some kind of toy or game you'll just throw out when you've become bored with it!!! That's not how love works-"

Shizuma silenced Hikari with a powerful, passionate kiss. Shizuma pulled Hikari close, and began to unbutton her shirt, leaving the blonde girl completely naked from the waist-up. Moving her lips away from Hikari's mouth, Shizuma began to kiss a path along the girl's cheek, down her neck, and near her right nipple. As she did this, Shizuma slowly dipped a free hand into Hikari's pants.

Hikari didn't try to break free, or even put up much of a struggle at all; in fact, she was enjoying it. Amane had never been so aggressive, and Hikari had to admit that she found it to be quite invigorating. This is probably a pretty ironic thing, considering how she had been nearly raped several times in the past, but now Hikari had gotten so used to it that in fact she GOT OFF BEING THE SUBMISSIVE ONE more than anything else.

"Hikari-chan...I...I need you...you...you complete me...please...let me make love to you...let me touch you all over the place...my sweet little bird..." Shizuma hissed, rolling her tongue around the very tip of Hikari's nipple.

'Augh...I know she's just saying that, but...I feel like it's so true...like she really does need me...even if it is just a petty lie...' Hikari thought, arching her back as Shizuma's hands began to feel around the inside of her clit. Hikari let out a groan, and dug her fingers into the covers, clenching her teeth tightly. This went on for about almost a half-hour, and yet Hikari still didn't cum, although she was definitely feeling the pleasure flowing through her body.

"Ahh...ahh...ahhhhh..."

Suddenly, Shizuma pushed her over, and Hikari now laid on her back. Climbing on top of her, Shizuma stared down at the younger girl...and smirked. Hikari, however, had her eyes glued on Shizuma's large round breasts, and she immediately grabbed onto them as if her life depended on it.

Chuckling, Shizuma collapsed onto Hikari, and they began to kiss once again, their vaginas rubbing ferociously together in the process.

"Oooh...S-Shizuma-samaaaa...I'm...I'm cumming..." Hikari whined.

Hikari groaned as a white, sticky fluid began to pour out of her clitoris, and onto the bed sheets...

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the final one, and it has Amane X Nagisa lemon. There could be a third one, but if there is, then that's it, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

A/N: OH YEAH, CRACK PAIRINGS AHOY!! :P Amane X Nagisa AND Shizuma X Hikari FTW!!!

YURI LEMONS, TOO!!! And any really lame pieces of dialogue that comes out of any character's mouth was entirely on purpose.

Yeah, so Shizuma and Hikari have the relationship based more around sex, while Amane and Nagisa form the relationship based more around feelings and emotions...although they still do have sex themselves.

Also, I know the plot is stupid, okay? I'm sorry...I just wanted to write Amane X Nagisa, dammit!!! And Shizuma X Hikari...because seriously, those pairings turn the entire SP world upside-fuckin'-down!!!

I like putting Shizuma in a negative light too, for some reason...

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Nagisa was still awake.

'I...I just can't sleep in this bed...it's way too soft and fluffy for me...' she thought, biting her lower lip. For a moment, she felt a strange itchy-like sensation in her crotch, but she quickly shook it off. The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, and millions of stars twinkled about. Although she was covered by several piles of covers, Nagisa could still feel a cold breeze brush her cheek.

As Nagisa stared off into the darkness of the night, she could hear Amane's soft, steady breathing beside her. Sitting up, Nagisa glanced over at the blue-haired beauty, who had her back turned to her. She stared at her, millions of different thoughts running through her head. The 'Prince of Spica' was very different from Shizuma, Nagisa realized; instead of being like the forceful and arrogant Etoile, the Prince was shy and a bit more than willing to let others make the decisions for her.

Amane had to come to terms with her own sexuality, and force herself to become more open so that she could admit her feelings to Hikari. She even had to handle being followed by an insane stalker and her equally crazy lover. Amane had emotionally suffered and endured so much. Shizuma, on the other hand, was much more rambunctious, doing whatever she wanted and practically getting a new lover every few months. Even though she lost Kaori, that was no excuse for her to go around messing with young girls' emotions like she did. If anything, her relationship with Nagisa and going through the Etoile competition together had done NOTHING to alter her troublesome personality.

'Shizuma-onee-chan...Amane-chan...Shizuma-onee-chan...Amane-chan...they're so different, like night and day, almost...but still...I think I'm much more like Amane...or maybe not...'

Amane reminded Nagisa alot of herself. It was a very awkward, yet comforting, thought. Nagisa smiled to herself. For some reason, lately she was becoming less and less worried about Shizuma...and more focused on Amane.

'...Amane-chan...we're quite alike, you and I...what do you think that means about us? Would it have been better if...if WE were together instead...?'

Suddenly, before Nagisa could do anything else, that same sensation from earlier came flowing back. It was such an odd, itchy feeling, and it was coming straight from her clitoris.

'Oh, shit...not again...what the hell is this...?'

Lying on her back once again, Nagisa immediately realized what the problem was; she needed to masturbate. She knew she couldn't just do it right there in bed, especially with Amane right beside her, but she wasn't able to go out to the bathroom either, since there was a risk of getting caught.

'Augh...I could...no, I should really just ignore it,' Nagisa thought to herself, 'But...Shizuma-onee-chan always would touch me...and now...I wanna do it, dammit...oh, whatever, I'll just touch myself and get it over with...'

Nagisa looked over her shoulder; Amane was still sleeping soundly. Sighing, Nagisa slid her hands down her pants, past her panties, and shoved her fingers deep into her pussy. Biting her tongue to keep from moaning in pleasure, the heat in Nagisa's cheeks rose to a fevered pitch as she began to finger herself.

'Ahh...ahh...it feels so good...' Nagisa clenched her eyes shut as she rubbed her fingers against the inner walls of her vagina faster and faster, trying to reach climax as soon as possible. She tried to think about Shizuma to help speed up the process, but her imagery soon contorted itself into that of Amane. She thought of Amane caressing her, touching her, kissing her, not a single shred of clothing hiding that perfect, curvy body of hers. A trail of drool rolled down Nagisa's chin.

'A...Amane...ahh...so...so sexy...ahhh...touch me there...'

It was at that moment that Nagisa lost focus, and threw her head back as she let out a heavy groan.

A moment later, Amane sat up in bed, yawning loudly. Her hair was in a rather messy state. "...N-Nagisa-chan? Is that...you?"

Nagisa gasped, and quickly removed her hands from her pants. Sitting up as well, she turned to Amane and nervously stammered, "Uh...y-yes, Amane-chan? W-W-What is it...? Is...is something the matter?"

Rubbing her eyes, Amane mumbled sleepily, "I...I thought I heard you...groaning or something. Is everything alright...?"

Nagisa was about to just tell her everything was alright, and go back to sleep, but then...she decided to finally speak what's been on her mind as of late. Sighing deeply, Nagisa clutched the edge of the covers as if for dear life, and blinked a few times; hot tears were beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Amane-chan...everything is not alright...not at all..."

Amane scooted over beside Nagisa, and wrapped a comforting arm over the red-haired girl's shoulder. "Why? What's wrong...Nagisa-chan? Do you still miss Shizuma-sama? Or...is it something else?" she asked.

Nagisa shook her head. "Amane-chan...I...I know this sounds strange and everything, but...ever since I've started being with you, I've found myself...losing interest...in Shizuma-onee-chan...I've realized that maybe she really isn't the person I want to spend the rest of my life with...she's only been using me to fill the void in her heart that Kaori had left...I enjoyed being her lover, but...now it feels like it was all just a lie..."

Amane felt a strange pang in her chest. She had a bad feeling about where this was going. "I...I see...I'm sorry to hear that, Nagisa-chan..."

"And now...I think I...I might be...I might be growing interested in...in you..." Nagisa turned her head away so as to hide her blush. Amane wasn't really sure what to say; this was probably one of the most awkward situations she's been in since her times with Hikari. She had completely forgotten how sleepy she was in that instant.

"Amane-chan," Nagisa continued, holding a hand against her chest, "I...I'm not sure what to even think anymore. Do I still like Shizuma-onee-chan...or...or...do I like YOU...? I'm so confused...help me, Amane-chan..."

Amane's expression grew tense in the darkness. "...So...you...so you like me, Nagisa-chan? Is...is that what you're trying to tell me...? Nagisa...are you...saying that you're attracted to me?? Would you rather be with me, someone who attends a completely different school than you and who've you just only met, than with someone who actually understands your personality and has been with you for nearly five months as of now...?"

Nagisa clutched her head in her hands, and whimpered, "I...I don't know...I don't know anything right now...I was kinda hoping you could tell me...you're one of the most sincere, kind and wise people I know, Amane-chan..."

Amane stared at the poor girl's sniveling face, and she found herself...turned on. 'Wow...Nagisa-chan...she's just so...she's just so...beautiful...'

Amane wrapped her other arm around Nagisa's waist. She was taking this all in one big stride; her sexual urges were overcoming her sense of honor regarding the challenge's rules. She wanted Nagisa's body and she wanted it now. "Maybe...you should let those feelings take hold of you...and go along with them...everything will run smoothly if you take to the skies and let fate lead you by the hand..." she whispered quietly.

"Go..go along with them...? Take to the skies...? Huh?" Nagisa repeated in confusion, her hands balling into fists. Her eyes shimmered like a thousand diamonds, all of them drawing Amane in deeper and deeper.

Amane nodded, hoping that a mutual understanding was being formed between them. She ran a hand along Nagisa's chest, unbuttoning her shirt as she did so. "Yes...you should...follow your heart, Nagisa-chan...because...that's what I'm doing right now..." the blue-haired beauty began to lean in, her hot breath brushing against Nagisa's cold skin.

"A...Amane-chan..." Nagisa whimpered, her eyelids growing heavy. A rush of heated air blew past.

Amane swallowed. "Nagisa-chan...may I kiss you...?"

"Oh, Amane-chan...do as you wish to me..."

Then...their lips connected, and the two figures became one, if only for a few seconds.

"Amane-chan..."

"Nagisa-chan..."

A trail of saliva dangled off of the tip of Amane's tongue. "Shall we...make love?"

Nagisa didn't need to be asked twice. "...Yes..."

Nagisa threw off her shirt, and unhooked her bra, tossing that over her shoulder as well. She cupped her breasts in her palms and felt them, feeling a bit disappointed at how small they were.

Amane removed all of her clothes, and once she was fully naked, she pounced onto Nagisa, and began rubbing their vaginas together in a rapid fashion. Nagisa started to cry out, but Amane silenced her with her lips.

'Ugh...it...it feels so goooood...'

Amane thrust harder and harder, and she could feel the sexual pleasure overflowing her entire nervous system. Just before she was about ready to cum, however, an idea came to her.

"Nagisa-chan...would you mind flipping onto your stomach, and stick your buttocks up in the air as high as you can?" Amane asked her.

Unsure of what the blue-haired girl was planning, Nagisa did as requested, and then...Amane shoved her face in between Nagisa's ass cheeks.

Nagisa gasped in surprise. "AHH!! A...AMANE-CHAN?!! WHAT'RE YOU D-DOING?!!"

"Be quiet," Amane hissed, "I've done this with Hikari-chan many times before..."

"W-WHAT?!! YOU MEAN...ANILINGUS?!!"

"That's exactly what it is!!!"

"Oh, god..."

Nagisa shivered as she felt Amane's tongue thrust far deep into her asshole, feeling up against the inner walls and taking in the entire taste all for itself. Biting her lower lip, Nagisa tried to keep herself steady, and she arched her back like a cat, groaning in pleasure. Shizuma had never done anything like this during their many nights of love-making. It was such a sharp, overwhelming feeling that shook her to the bone.

'Mmm...I can almost taste her shit...' Amane realized, but that didn't stop her anal-oral act. With her free hand, Amane shoved her fingers up Nagisa's sex, adding to the overall sexual delight.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." Nagisa's breath grew labored as the overflow of hormones was becoming too much to withstand. Everything...everything...was filling with white light...and then it hit her.

"AHH...I'M...I'M CUMMING!!! I'M GOING TO CUM, AMANE-CHAN!!!"

Amane pulled her face back, and watched in awe as a wave of gooey, white liquid poured out onto her hands and onto the bedsheets like a gushing waterfall of cum. Smiling, Amane brought the pasty fluid to her lips, and gingerly licked it clean.

"Mmm...delicious..."

Groaning, Nagisa collapsed onto her stomach, and heaved out a heavy sigh of relief. 'Oh god...that felt...so good...'

"Nagisa..."

"Y...Yes, Amane-chan...?"

"I love you..."

"...I love you too..."

They shared a deep kiss before falling onto one another, both of them tired and out of breath...

---

---

---

From here on, even long after the challenge had ended, the young girls remained with their new lovers...and Hikari discovered a new-found love for bondage...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know the ending sucks ass, but...I wanted to get it over with, ya know? I'll try to do some one-shots and stuff later. Who knows?


End file.
